Traction control, when activated, can override a driver requested torque and operate the engine at a reduced torque output and/or increases wheel braking to reduce wheel spin. The reduced wheel spin, or slip, can increase directional stability and traction between the wheels and road surface to enable a vehicle to negotiate low friction surfaces.